Cium Aku Dulu
by Vernina Joshuella
Summary: [Drabble(?)] Jihoon cuma berharap Soonyoung menciumnya, bilang terimakasih dan bilang kalau Jihoon hebat, bukannya... 17 SoonHoon.


Cium Aku Dulu

Cast: SEVENTEEN Bintang(?) dan Suga KW Super(?)

Rating: T? M?

Genre: Romance

* * *

Jihoon merasakannya datang.

"Engh!"

Bersamaan dengan rasa panas yang lama lama menjalar di punggung bawahnya, lalu menjadi hangat saja, dan dalam sekitar setengah menit kemudian mendingin.

Jihoon ingin menutup matanya, ingin langsung tidur, tapi dia harus menyingkirkan Kwon yang dari tadi menindihnya ini.

Itu pun kalau Jihoon masih kuat, sementara puncak yang baru mereka rasakan benar benar menguras tenaga dan membuat lelah. Jihoon merasa telah memberikan seluruh tenaganya pada Soonyoung, tapi sepertinya Soonyoung juga sama lelahnya.

"Mi-"

"Jihoon."

Soonyoung mencium pipi Jihoon, ke rahangnya, ke telinganya, dan Jihoon masih sensitif setelah puncak yang tadi. Lalu Soonyoung berguling ke sampingnya.

Setelah membuat Jihoon berharap.

(Berharap ada lanjutan dari yang tadi. Sst! Jangan bilang bilang Soonyoung.)

Jihoon berharap setidaknya Soonyoung mencium mulutnya penuh penuh dan bilang terimakasih, lalu memuji kalau Jihoon sangat hebat, bukannya malah keliling kamar dan bertanya.

"Jihoon, kau tahu remote dimana?"

Jihoon berbalik menghadap ke tembok, punggung telanjangnya menghadap pada Soonyoung, dan dia menarik selimut sampai ke bahunya.

"Cari saja sendiri." katanya, agak ketus, tapi biasanya juga Jihoon bicara begitu.

Tapi... Entah kenapa dia merasa dia agak keterlaluan tadi itu.

Jadi Jihoon melirik sedikit ke arah Soonyoung yang sedang mengambil celananya. Tangan Jihoon menyisip ke bawah bantal.

Hm...

"Soonyoung."

"Ya?"

Lalu Jihoon menggoyangkan remote yang dia temukan di bawah bantalnya.

Soonyoung tersenyum, "Nah, begitu dong."

Dia meninggalkan celananya, lalu masuk ke dalam selimut dan memeluk Jihoon.

Kalau Soonyoung yang memeluknya, Jihoon tidak akan marah.

"Ayo nyalakan TV-nya."

Tapi Jihoon malah cuma memeluk remote itu seperti tidak ingin menyalakan TV di depan ranjang yang sedang mereka tempati.

"Cium aku dulu."

Soonyoung tersenyum dan dia memeluk Jihoon lebih erat sebelum menciumnya. Memberikan kecupan kecupan kecil di sekitar bibir Jihoon dan Jihoon menunggunya untuk menciumnya tepat di bibir. Mengecup bibirnya pelan pelan sebelum mengulumnya dan lalu menggunakan lidahnya untuk mengacak acak mulut Jihoon, membelit lidahnya, menyapu langit langit mulutnya dan melepaskan Jihoon cuma kalau Jihoon menjambaknya.

Dan Jihoon menjambaknya.

Jihoon benci cara cara manis untuk menunjukan kalau dia kehabisan napas dan Soonyoung mengerti makin keras jambakan Jihoon berarti makin berhasil pula dia menaklukan monster kecil ini.

Soonyoung tersenyum melihat Jihoon dengan pipinya yang memerah.

Ada dua faktor, kehabisan napas atau Jihoon ingin lagi.

Jadi Soonyoung berbisik, "Kau mau satu ronde lagi?"

Jihoon tidak bicara, tapi hanya dengan melihat matanya, Soonyoung tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan.

"Baiklah, aku akan membawamu ke Hong Kong sekali lagi."

Dan belum apa apa dia sudah ada di atas Jihoon lagi. Menguasainya dan akan mengerjainya lagi. Lagi dan lagi.

* * *

Fin

* * *

Note: Hari ini aku sedang gila karena aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kutulis dan aku benci itu, rasanya isi kepalaku gatal gatal tapi aku bingung apa yang harus ditulis. Aku gatal kalau tidak menulis.

Note(2): Aku jadi banyak mendengarkan I Swear setelah Starship Girl membawakannya di Produce 101. Lagu ini post-orgasmic(?) jadi, bagian yang nendangnya itu di depan, dan langsung, agak tiba tiba, tapi sebenarnya terbaca, dan setelah itu tenang, baru mulai i i swear dan setelah itu tidak ada bagian 'kkok matchwonoheun deuthan uri dul sai...' yang seenak di awal, walaupun aku ingin dengar juga yang segereget di awal. Tapi tetep aja I Swear itu enak.

Note(3): rap Wonwoo yang peonhadi peonhan blah blah itu juga enak, suaranya tempting~ (the most tempting guy ever born in (insert city name)) Mingyu memunculkan sesuatu yang sekeren 'Nega! Nareul bol! Ttaemyeon! Wo!' itu keren. Kenapa 17 keren?

Note(4): kalau dipikir SVT itu seperti 48G, 3 tim dengan kapten masing masing, kemarin liat konser bayangannya di teater, jadinya mikir 'wah, ini lagi unit', tapi emang lagi unit kan. Bingung nggak? Bingung ya?

Note(5): Aku selalu berpikir Hosh naksir Josh, karena kenapa juga Josh selalu muncul di video Perf Team? Kenapa harus Josh? Y? Y? Y? Posisi Josh bisa diganti siapap pun, dari Ju sampai Wonu. Kenapa harus Josh? Hm, masih misteri...

Note(6): Kupikir Hoshi/Dino juga ngefeel. Kenapa Ican keliatan uke banget dibully SoonHao begitu!? Y!? Jun pakai acara di bawah segala! Apa apaan!?

Note(7): Aku bingung kapan mau memunculkan pacar Om Josh di fic( kalau aku bilang Om Josh, berarti aku membahas CaraPop)

Note(8): Untuk yang bertanya, CaraPop itu terinspirasi dari jilid pertama Strawberry Marshmallow yang garing. Kupikir, ah tidak masalah bikin seri gaje juga.

Note(9): Lagu baru Jiho enak. Enak banget! Ada Holly disana! Hojung-ah~!

Note(10): Ada ide ide oneshot yang ingin kutulis, tapi harus kugodok dulu. Yang mau membantu berpikir, tolong PM ya, aku tidak tahu siapa yang bersedia jadi tolong kabari aku, aku takut kalian sedang sibuk, Dik.


End file.
